Loves Me? Loves me Not?
by Sonibear97
Summary: Love isn't always mutual... *Sorry to all my readers but this story has ended... I have been inactive for a while now and I cannot pick up this story from where I left off..*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any of the other original characters/work by Michael Buckley_

So this is my first Fanfic in a WHILE…. Yeah I havn't been on here in forever and I can barely remember anything that happened in the Sisters Grimm… w im sorry! But I thought that the story on my mind would go perfectly with the characters. This time Puck and Sabrina are having different feelings as you will probably notice, Love Isn't Always Mutual….

SPOV:

I stood there watching him, thinking to myself, how cute he looked as he jumped around with immense energy. Where he kept it all? I hadn't a clue, but he was always happy and managed to bring a smile to my face, always. It was hilarious watching him spend hours in the great woods behind Granny Relda's house, playing soccer, flying around, or playing with bugs. It was disgusting for sure, but he was just fascinated by such small things. The happiest kid I had ever seen. Puck's blond hair gleamed in the sun and flopped around whenever he moved in all the right ways. His green eyes gleamed with mischief and excitement. Sometimes we would play soccer outside together and I was amazed at how well I did! Today it was so cold out though, only 30 degrees… I never got how Puck was never cold! He was always saying it's so hot outside! And he didn't like to wear jeans either… so weird, he would wear shorts in the dead of winter. He had so many little things that bothered him, oh, like he didn't like the feeling of the wind blowing past his ears too. I, on the other hand, was always cold… Sometimes he would let me wear his sweatshirt, the green one, that smelled so bad to everyone else but I loved the smell of it. I really don't know why, but I guess some would say its love. I really hate that word love; it's so strong and committed. I feel like whenever I fall in love, it never works out good. I prefer to not at all, but no, I still do… Puck's sweatshirt is really big on me and it falls down to about my knees. We are about the same size I guess, or at least as close as a guy and girl can get to being the same size. The same height, 5'1'', and close to the same shoe size as well! He has such cute tiny feet, I mean they are still bigger than mine, but for a boy I suppose they are quite small. This always happens in my head; I end up replaying the time I spend with him and rambling on to Daphne and Red about the random things I have done with Puck. The smallest things matter to me and it can get quite annoying. Well I guess its love… *sigh*

*CRASH!*

The soccer ball flew through the air and slammed in the attic window, sending shards of glass flying towards me. I ducked and covered, because this was a routine to me now, and Puck flew over and landed on top of me.

"What _are_ you doing!" I demanded in the best tough-girl voice I could manage. My palms were sliced from the glass and blood was starting to pool at the cut. My cheeks turned red are hot. I didn't dare do something stupid, for there was always the chance of Puck finding out I liked him, in these romantic situations.

"I am _h-e-l-p-i-n-g _you." Puck said slowly, sounding out each syllable, making me look like an absolute fool. His body heat radiated onto me, which only made me more nervous and giddy. I was shaking from the cold and trying hard not to blush even more. He stood up and helped me off my feet. He ripped off a piece of cloth from his shirt and tied it around my bleeding hands. Granny is going to be quite annoyed when she finds out he tore another shirt… Puck carefully enclosed his hand around mine sending warm tingles down my back. I guess I could call it pleasurable, if I didn't mind the searing pain in my hands. He put his other arm around me to help me stand and we walked back to the house. Red is always telling me how I should make a move! I should say something to show my _love. _But it's almost as if she says it blindly, she is perfectly happy with her boyfriend and currently battling the frequent flashbacks to her times in the asylum, sometimes I don't know if she means what she is saying. So with this advice lingering in the back of my mind, I snuggle into Puck's hard chest a little more. Now let me tell you something, he has abs. Not just the kind you can feel when you flex them, no, he's got the hardcore sexy ones you can see. And a whole six pack too! My body was starting to go numb from the sight of blood and I was feeling faint. As I leaned more into him he allowed me too, but something told me he wouldn't be returning that gesture. I think he just lets me flirt with him so he doesn't hurt my feelings…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any of the other original characters/work by Michael Buckley_

So this is the second chapter of my sappy love story-ish FanFic… I got one positive review, actually that's the only review, but I can't really remember how to check my reviews so anywho, I've decided to keep writing it. Who knows maybe it might actually go somewhere? w

Ps. Please excuse my terrible grammar, spelling, etc. Sorry I kinda write as if im talking to one of my friends, in the slang-ish way.

PPOV:

So Sabrina, hmm, interesting girl. Not the typical teenage girl you might think of when I say she has blond hair like waves of grain and blue eyes that just swallow me up and make my body melt. Nope she is definitely not he preppy popular girl, or the dumb blonde, or even the whore with the stereotypical blonde hair and blue eyes. In fact most of the people I know who are like that, have brown hair and brown eyes… So obviously they need to change that. Sabrina is different, and that's why I like her. No I don't mean like "like". Or love. Or would like to date. She is just her. So I like her as a friend I suppose. Of course guys at school have asked me, "When are you going to ask her out!"

"You live with her, why don't you just get in bed with her already!"

"Don't you like her?"

I don't mean to be all weak and "unmanly" when saying this, but I really don't know what to say to those questions. Im not sure how I feel about her. Although the second question I think is quite rude… But sometimes, it's obvious by Sabrina's gestures that she definitely feels something more for me, other than friendship. Maybe not love, but something. The way she hugs me first, and blushes to that rosy shade of pink. It's quite cute I admit, but as old as I am, being 15 and her being 14, im not sure I am ready for a girlfriend.

I'm think about all this as I watch Granny Relda wrap Sabrina's hands in bandages and pretend to be listening to her lecture on how expensive and dangerous glass is. Did it ever occur to her that in her millions of spell books there might be a fixing one?

I hardly noticed but I've been staring at Sabrina this whole time. She looks over at me and grimaced as antiseptic is sprayed all over her. Her eyes don't seem to welcoming anymore. They look like they've been frozen over with hatred, or maybe something more meaningful? Embarrassment perhaps. Maybe she was embarrassed at the way I carried her over, or maybe the fact that I couldn't help noticing her burying her face into my shoulder as I tensed up. I guess I shouldn't have done that, probably gave her the wrong signs. Lining her lash line were small tears that made her eyes sparkle and look even glassier. I don't think they were from pain, she hardly ever cries when she gets hurt. Normally she even laughed about it. I guess she has very sensitive feelings… Maybe the rumors are true and she does like me. It's a possibility but I know how she can be, impatient, and soft hearted. I don't want to let her down before I even figure out if I like her. But I don't want to give her the wrong signals whilst I'm waiting. I guess this one requires some deep thinking… UGH I hate thinking!

SPOV:

I had to look away, I couldn't bear to see the confusion in his twisted up face. When I know he is concentrating real hard he scrunched up his forehead a little bit and wrinkles his brow really cutesy. But he does the same thing when he is confused, so depending on the situation I can tell which is which. Tears were starting to flood my eyes and I couldn't think straight. My palms still burned from the glass but I didn't really care about that. The way Puck shrunk away from me when I was in his arms, told me that he was just being helpful. I don't think he really cares for me. And Oh! How embarrassing it was to cuddle up in his arms and feel all protected only to have him back away as if he was disgusted! Once he set me down on the stool where Granny could fix me up, he just went to the other end of the room and sat down concentrating on, something, I don't know what but something.

"There all better!" Granny exclaimed, obviously not noticing the tension in the room. I desperately wanted to go talk to Daphne, or even better, Red! She would probably understand, or at least I could talk to her if she is in one of her usual trances. Maybe Elvis could help… He always knew the right thing to say.

I got up and headed upstairs to my room hastily, trying not to avoid contact with Puck.

"uh..erm.. Sabrina?" Puck said clearing his throat awkwardly, "uh.. are you alright?" It almost sounded as though he was going to say something else but decided otherwise.

"Yeah I'm fine." I pounded up the steps and slammed the door shut and sat down against the door trying hard not to cry and thought about the day. I could hear Granny call from downstairs,

"Well at least one of you was a gentleman today!" Granny said sarcastically. I was so tempted to shout back, "it's because I'm NOT a gentleman!" but I couldn't without my voice cracking and then she would know there was something wrong. I really didn't like being rude with Granny, but if there is one think I absolutely abhor, its people not minding their own business, even if I am her granddaughter. Funny thing is I adore having someone to talk to and when someone I trust offers their help with my failing love life.

I could tell the Puck was thinking about something important, his green eyes were the color of fresh grass, and very often he smelled of it too. His eyes were cool and calm and collected. He knew everything that he was doing and never doubted himself. He was confident but not always cocky. And brave, but not too overpowering. I loved arguing, as much as I love snuggling with him. It's just the think we do. My eyes ran out of tear and I ran out of the heart to cry. I looked back on my day and thought, well this isn't so bad. Puck only broke one thing today, which must be some kind of record. And I embarrassed myself in front of him. This is probably my usual day. I buried my face in my hands and took deep breaths in. I smelled something, something soothing and um… appealing? Oh no! I'm still wearing Puck's jacket. Great just what I need. He will come in here demanding his jacket back and I will throw it at him and maybe he will tackle me just like we always do. He would run down the hallway and grab my waist and give me this hug sort of thing, and then keep running a little bit from the momentum. I would lose balance and slam into something. And even when I told him to stop, in the end we would both laugh about it and the next day he would do it again. That's the way things always worked out because we were both mischievous and liked to taunt each other. But I was just crying and I'm not really in the mood to see him now unless he is in one of his kind moods. Which can be the most caring and sweet person you will ever meet.

*Knock Knock Kick Slam Kick Knock*

The sound rings in my ears and I can still feel the pounding of the door on my back until it takes me a second to come back to my senses. I look at the clock and realize it's been about 10 minutes, 10 minutes of thinking. That knock is Puck and I's secret knock. I have one with each person to know who is who, even Elvis. But his isn't much of a knock, he just runs into the door. I stand up and my knees are wobbly and my face is flushed. I grab a tissue, and wipe my eyes, smearing the eyeliner a bit, Daphne makes me wear it, and open the door. Not very surprised I see Puck, with that concentrated look plastered onto his face. I nod for him to come in expecting him to ask for the jacket back, but I just walk over to my bed and sit down. He sits down next to me and we wait for a few minutes. Wow, way to be all dramatic. He isn't supposed to know about my mushy lovey side.

"So dog-face, how u been?" Asked Puck. Whaaa! I guess I would've pretended to be all casual as well but seriously…

"I've been better stink-pot" I replied a little too honestly. Even though Puck still pranks me daily and I yell at him daily, we still have our friendly moments.

"Good, because you don't look so well."

"Sorry to disappoint you" What on earth am I saying? Who is speaking for me? Ugh…. I was still shaking from crying too much and I'm sure he noticed how red my eyes were. He put his arm on my shoulder, no not around, on and looked around me room. Now Daphne and some school friends were always saying, flirt back to at least let him know you're interested, but the thing is, I don't want to make things awkward or look desperate. But I guess someone else has taken over so I leaned my head against his arm and we just sat there. His body heat enveloped me and I felt instantly better. That is, until he tensed up and then my joy was wiped clean. He didn't move his arm, but didn't really react either. I really wish I knew what was going on inside that boy's head…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any of the other original characters/work by Michael Buckley_

This is the third chapter of my sappy love story. I'm writing this from the school computers so I can't get onto because they've denied me access, so I don't know if I have gotten any reviews since last night, when I posted my second chapter. I told my best friend about the story I am writing and since it's based off of my real life, she completely understood and loved it. But sorry if u guys don't get it, since you don't know me… I hope it turns out good, and I hope I can remember what happened in the Sisters Grimm so my story can be more accurate to the life of Sabrina and Puck. Please write more reviews, even anonymous ones so I can see what you guys think! Thanks!

PPOV:

Why did I tense up? I just couldn't help it. I don't want to make her feel bad but it is become some sort of reflex. So now I just made everything even more awkward then it already was. Why did I put my arm on her shoulder? It's like setting myself up for failure! I knew it would just make her more upset, the way she averted eye contact and looked down at the floor blinking furiously. I guess she was trying not to cry. Why do girls have to be so sensitive! It's like they are PMS-ing all the time! Ugh… I was just about to get up and walk away from the whole situation when Sabrina shook my arm away, got up, and walked out. I heard her run down the hallway and into the bathroom, where the door slammed and a depressed body slumped against it.

3.

2.

1.

"PUCK!" Called Granny Relda. I knew it. The old woman blames me for everything that happens.

"Yes?"

"I think you ought to come down here and explain to me a few things," "you know I am getting old so it's harder for me to keep up with you kids." That's just Granny for you. Trying to make a sneaky entrance into the conversation she really wanted to have, but you know, it never works.

I flew down the steps with my wings hitting the tips of the walls. I really should stop growing or else I won't be able to get out of my room.

SPOV

I really can't stand crying. Its weakness, and I am NOT weak. My head was starting to hurt from the intense crying. I stood up and hesitantly looked in the mirror. My balance was off and my face was red, blotchy, and my eyes were bloodshot. My breaths were short and shaky. I couldn't manage to pull myself together. I knew this would be over soon. Puck and I would go back acting like everything was back to normal. He would pretend he never saw me about to cry, even though I tried my hardest to hold it in until I was away from him. It's impossible to hide the way you feel. Emotions are meant to be let out right? So why is it so embarrassing to do so?

PPOV

After Granny Relda's talk everything went back to normal. Well at least as normal as normal can get at this point. She hardly said anything so I'm not even sure if I should be calling it a talk. It was mostly a staring contest. Relda would stare me down with that knowing stare, like she could read my mind or something. In one of her thousands of books I'm sure she would be able to figure out how to do that. It has been a few days since Sabrina and I had our "incident". I mean it wasn't really anything, just some thoughts I had and then she ran off crying. The weather is being freakishly awesome for a February day so I think I'll go outside. Maybe play some football, and bring things back to normal. So I called up Red, told Daphne to come downstairs, and invited Charming and Briar Rose over. Now you may believe it or not, but Rose, many she shows her thorns when it comes to football. She is as rough as me. But I have a secret. Sometimes I like to change things up and fill the football up with slime, onions, and garlic. The slime is awesome to run around in and get people dirty, and onions and garlic smell bad . If the football is thrown hard enough and someone catches it, it could explode. No one ever sees this trick coming because I space out my pranks far enough so they forget.

Sabrina came down with Daphne and Red, who apparently was upstairs the entire time with her boyfriend Peter. Yes, Peter Pan. No he is not a sweet little fairytale character from the stories. In fact he is perverted and crazy, so I love him! As Sabrina came down the steps I flew up and carried down Red and Elvis, who also wanted a ride and then flipped back Sabrina's golden waves, saying

"Gosh!"

I don't really know where that came from but Peter and I just do that to Sabrina. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement, I know she likes football but she looks even prettier when the sunlight touches her eyes and hair. What am I saying! I shouldn't think like this! Then I will cause more problems for sure and mess everything up! Ugh…..

SPOV

You know what I love about football? The tackling! Why you ask? Well because when your hot crush comes up from behind you when you have the ball and he wraps his arms around you, it's like being high on ecstasy ^_^ I also love the thrill of running and scoring a touchdown and all that other stuff, but the bonus is when you play shirts and skins. I laughed silently to myself and Daphne looked back at me like she knew exactly what I was thinking. Of course in February it's way too cold for skin, or even shirts. We play sweaters and snow jackets! But today is unusually warm, with a high of 60 degrees, so we just had to go out and play.

I walked outside and the sun was so bright it felt so nice. Granny Relda stepped outside with a dusty old book in her hand. I've seen that book before and it's not good news.

"ugh!" I groaned "Granny why do you have to do that this time? It's bad enough that I have to play with Puck!" Puck ran over from behind me and tackled me with the same motion of wrapping his arms around me. Why must he do that every time?

"It is good defensive practice!" Granny replied with the look of satisfaction on her face. Granny always takes that book out when we play football to enchant some trees to make the defensive line up since we have hardly any players. It usually works out fine, that is unless Puck is playing. Oh wait, he is! Granny put us in teams and I was with Red, 2 of the 6 trees, Peter, and Briar Rose. Puck's team got Daphne, 4 of the trees, and Prince Charming. That was fair since Charming played professional Fantasy Football in his college years. We put Rose as quarterback and I was running back. Peter and Red were offence and defensive with the enchanted trees. We got the ball first this time since Puck's team got it last time. Rose called out her special call,

"Pink! Purple! Flowers!" and Red snapped the ball. Rose caught it and I took off in a sprint towards our end zone, which was the emergency magic shed. Puck took off after me because the ball was aiming right for me. I was sure I could catch it, and I did! I wrapped my arms around the ball and held it in close and took long strides to the other end of our never ending yard. Now I like tackling but the problem is, then when it is Puck, I start to feel all warm and tingly inside and I can't focus on the game. So that's precisely what happened…. No wings are allowed in football because the air is out of bounds but Puck had strong legs that never got tired no matter how much he ran. He went for the long jump and folded his arms around my waist. My legs immediately turned to jelly and I couldn't concentrate anymore. I laughed out loud a little bit because it was an enjoyable game after all and Puck laughed too but he still tried to bring me down around our 40 yard line. I struggled to gain some more yardage and hold myself together, even though I just ran most of the field. I had asthma so I can't run much but I'm pretty good with holding off the symptoms so I thought I would be fine. His arms were wrapping more around me and he brought my back close to his chest. It was the broken glass windows incident all over again. I could feel his warm chest and I just wanted to freeze the moment and turn around to face him and fall into his arms, like a fairytale. Too bad none of those things are real… No, instead I fell face first into the mud with Puck on top of me and we rolled off to the sidelines and into the wheelbarrow. And that's when all the really bad stuff started to happen…


End file.
